


Johnson

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel ABC [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Forever Facebook Group (Supernatural), Established Relationship, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: It's Sunday and Dean and Cas decide to go to the museum.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel ABC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Facebook (based on a Tumblr prompt):
> 
> assindeto: take me to art museums and make ut with me  
> cornputer: Bet they said to not touch the masterpieces  
> etherialism: Well somebody's gotta pin the artwork to the wall  
> critical-perspective: (pic of security guy talking over phone): This is Johnson, those idiots are fucking in the east wing again.
> 
> (I think this is Teen, let me know if it needs changing). Hope you enjoy this one, my lovely readers. =D <3

Dean took Cas' hand and grinned before kissing his knuckles. “It's Sunday. You know what that means?”

Cas smiled at Dean's cheerful display. “Usually it means a nice dinner and our weekly hike with Sam and Jack.”

Grumbling, Dean lowered Cas' hand. “It means _fun_ day.”

“Dinner and walking, isn't that fun?” Cas arched an eyebrow at Dean. “I was under the impression you enjoyed the time with Sam and Jack. Nature is one of the things Chuck did right– “  
  
“We don't think about that asshole anymore.”

“Right. So what did you have in mind?”

Dean pointed a finger at Cas. “I was waiting for you to ask that question, Cas.” He grabbed a pamphlet from his back pocket. “Check this out. The _museum_ has an angel exhibition.”

Cas licked his lip. “Oh, you were talking about that kind of funday.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Dean pulled Cas into a hug. “Yeah, that kind of fun. So, is that a yes?”

“I don't know what to say... we have been frequenting that museum fairly often. While I do understand the allure of openly – “

Dean kissed Cas, a soft, innocent kiss. “Let's get a deeper understanding of the allure, Cas. Besides, it's an angel exhibition.” Dean stilled. “Oh, sorry, Cas. Man, it never crossed my mind. We can do this another time, another exhibition.”

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and kissed him back. “Dean, this has nothing to do with it being an angel exhibition. I made my choice freely and it's not a decision that haunts me.”

Dean nodded. “OK, I just wanted to – you know, I don't want to upset you.”

“You're not.”

Dean smiled. “No?”

“No.”

“Alright, then take me to the art museum and make out with me.”

Cas smiled his gummy smile. “Let's go.”

Dean groaned as he pulled into the parking lot. “An all-nighter. I can't believe you suggested that and that Sammy said yes. Why?”

Cas shrugged. “I think it was fair. Sunday _is_ usually our hike day.”

“Yeah but _all night_? You know what that means?”

“Campfire and marshmallows. Maybe the moon will be out and we'll see the stars.”

“No, it'll mean mosquitoes and us trying to fall asleep while Sam snores like a bear knocked out with tranquilizers. And he'll insist on bringing weird camp food like dates and zucchini.”

Cas stepped out of the Impala. “I think you're exaggerating.”

Dean closed the door with a bang. “I'm not.”

“It'll be fun. And you and Jack can go fishing.”

Dean patted his pockets. “Fuck, I forgot my wallet. And it's cheating that you're trying to bribe me with fishing.”

Cas pointed at his pocket. “It's here. And is it a bribe? I'd consider it more of a promise.”

Dean laughed. “Let's go check out some angels.”

“Let's.”

* * *

Harry Johnson, the security guard at the Esbon museum was sitting in peace, eating a Milkyway when he almost choked on a piece. He blinked, looking at the couple, and sure enough, it was _them_ , Trench coat and Bowlegs. He was not getting enough paid to deal with shit like this.

Sure, he shouldn't assume that they would do it again, but Harry was a practical man. He'd seen them twice before and both times they'd acted like _idiots_ before _fucking._ One time in the west wing, and on time in the Nature room in what had then been turned into a bee exhibition. And no, it hadn't been explicit fucking, more hands he figured, but what he did remember was the damn jokes.

Who were these middle-aged men anyway, skulking around in museums making out? Didn't they have a Ford Fiesta they could desecrate?

Swallowing the last of his Milkyway, Harry grabbed his flashlight and went after Disaster Duo on Legs.

* * *

Dean stared at the angel statue in marble. It was kind of bizarre seeing the angel statue with no head or arms but he couldn't deny the craftsmanship. The tunic she was wearing cling to her body but it was the wings that caught Dean's attention. They arched behind her seemingly in triumph.

“She's beautiful, isn't she?” Cas said.

“Yeah.”

“Can't believe this is stone. Look at the feathers, Cas – “ Dean stopped. “This isn't weird, is it?”

Cas chuckled slightly. “No, I'm fine, Dean. And my wings were more... impressive than this.”

Dean smiled warmly. “Not everyone can be the size of the Chrysler building.”

“No, they can't. But I do appreciate the artistry. Humans always depicted angels as beautiful, even in their wrath, and imagined them in _their_ image. I do find that hopeful. Maybe mankind saw themselves as divine and then never questioned that angels wouldn't look like them. They never once thought that angels would be something less than them. We're – they – were hardly as noble and just as humans hoped them to be. ”

“Maybe not them, but you weren't so bad, Cas.” Dean elbowed him slightly.

Cas nodded, a small smile on his lips. “You don't know this, but I was known as the hottest angel in my garrison.”

Dean laughed. “I bet you were. You're hot as a human too.” He licked his lips. “So, you gonna make out with me?”

Cas tilted his head, amusement making his eyes shine. “I don't know if I'm allowed.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Why the hell wouldn't you be allowed to kiss me?”

“You're not allowed to touch the masterpieces.”

Shaking his head, Dean splayed his hand on Cas' chest and pushed gently, forcing him to take several steps back. “You're the masterpiece, Cas.”

“Is that so?”

Dean nodded and pushed him again so Cas' back was against the wall. “Yeah, and someone's gotta nail the artwork to the wall.”

Cas grinned. “Are you that someone?”

Dean kissed Cas' jaw. “I do have a hammer.” He wrapped one arm around Cas' waist and pressed his groin against Cas as he grabbed Cas' hair and whispered, “This pounding requires a steady hand.” He moved his hand and squeezed against Cas' groin.

The sight of Cas closing his eyes, and how he breathed out slowly as not to alert anyone else of what they were up to was hot as hell.

Just then, Cas opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. He flashed Dean a smile as he looked at him through his lashes. A rush of arousal washed over Dean. “C–Cas I think we should maybe – Cas knew very well what he was doing to Dean and damn him but it worked.

“Go? But we just came here. Don't you want to... _come_ before we go?”

Holy hell. They should go to museums more often, Dean thought.

* * *

There they were, plastered to each other like clay and straw behind the angel statue. Harry shook his head. At least he managed to get to them prehumping. The darker man, Trench coat dude was thankfully against the wall and not against the statue or any artwork but he did not like how Bowlegs was moving; soon they would be against that painting of the angel trying to teach the old guy to read and that painting was not only borrowed but expensive as hell.

“Hey!”

Trench coat at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed but Bowlegs turned to look at him with murder in his eyes before apparently recognizing Harry as the security guard. He groaned. Fuck his life, both of them could basically be his dad. “This is a museum.”

“We're aware.” Bowlegs said with a gruff voice but if Harry wasn't mistaken there was some humor underneath.

“Is there a problem?” Trench coat said as he took a step to the side.

Harry blinked at Trench coat's appearance. His hair was disheveled and his lips were puffy from kissing. “Uh, the museum is for looking at art, Sirs.”

Bowlegs' gaze flashed to Trench coat before nodding. “Oh, I know.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Yes, so please. Refrain from touching the art,” Harry swallowed – what had his job become – “and, uh – each other.”

Trench coat adjusted his clothing and nodded. “Will do.”

Harry ignored the slight chuckle from Bowlegs.

Bowlegs came up to him, a disarming smile on his face.“Didn't mean to cause any trouble, officer,” he glanced at Harry's name tag and winked, “ _Johnson._ We'll be on our way.”

As Bowlegs and Trench Coat left the room, he could hear them laugh like a couple of teenagers. Harry wiped a hand across his face. Adults these days.  


* * *

“I can't believe you called him that,” Cas exclaimed as they went to another part of the museum.

“What? It was his _name,_ Cas.”

“It was how you said it. I'm just glad we didn't get kicked out. Can you get banned from a museum?”

Dean took Cas' hand in his. “I dunno. Probably. Wanna try?” Dean winked.

Cas smiled. “I feel rather hungry.”

“Yeah.” Dean motioned with his thumb to the exit. “Wanna get out of here? I spotted a nice restaurant just a few blocks away.”

Cas shook his head. “I'm not hungry, Dean.”

“Oh? But you just said – ”

Cas gaze went down Dean's body.”I'm _hungry_.”

“ _Oh._ ” Dean pulled Cas towards the exit. “You don't have to ask me twice, cowboy. Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a town close to Lebanon called Esbon but they don't have a museum.
> 
> The statue Dean and Cas are looking at is called "the Winged Victory of Samothrace."
> 
> The painting Harry Johnson is referring to is "Saint Matthew and the Angel" by Caravaggio.


End file.
